


Crawl

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mike wants one normal thing for his brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is the new account of LadyAsh, as I am removing my former account for personal reasons.

“You should be crawling.” Axl rolls over with a gurgle. Slobber dangles from the corner of his mouth onto the floor. Frustration swells in his chest as Axl swipes at his shoe with chubby fingers, grunting as he misses. “I need you to crawl.”

Axl is beautiful according to the rare doctor visit; nurses gush over his nose and roll chubby skin between their fingers. A string of running noses and hacking coughs and lack of developmental milestones keep him short of healthy. Mike watches his knees, curling in and out as he rolls just short of the coffee table.

“I need you to crawl.”


End file.
